Prompt 25: First Dance
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sonia has never danced with a partner before, but Grillby is willing to teach her how. Tickle story with romance! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Sonia.**

 **Sonia's bio: a twenty-year-old woman with tanned skin and light brown hair. She stands at 5' 9" and has dark brown eyes. She's rather quiet, but has become a bit more playful since meeting Grillby and falling in love with him not long after they had met. She wears a brightly-colored t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and white sneakers almost all the time, occasionally dressing up in a dress, but that's pretty rare, unless it's a special occasion.**

 **Now, on with the story! :)**

* * *

 **Prompt 25: First Dance  
(Grillby and Sonia; romantic pairing)**

"Alright. Dinner's in the oven, dishes are done, and table set. What's missing?" Sonia asked herself as she glanced around and spotted the CD player in a nearby corner. "Ah, of course. Love songs."

With that, she slipped in a CD of soft love songs and had just gone back into the kitchen when she heard the door being unlocked and she turned around, smiling as Grillby walked in.

The fire monster stopped short in surprise at seeing his girlfriend standing there, smiling at him. "Sonia," he said in surprise. "You're home early."

She giggled. "Actually, I'm on vacation from work," she said with a smile.

He blinked before smiling. "Well, this is a nice surprise." He suddenly took a whiff of the air. "Is that dinner I smell?"

Sonia nodded. "It's almost ready," she said, smiling up at him.

Grillby smiled again before going up to her and pulling her into a hug, making her cling to him happily and she sighed happily before a warm hand very gently nudged her face upward and she tilted her face up in response before warm lips began dancing over her own lips.

The young woman held onto him as the kiss made her legs almost become like Jell-O and the fire monster gently tightened his hold on her before his tongue gently brushed his girlfriend's lips and she willingly parted her mouth to let him give her a French kiss.

In the middle of them kissing, the timer for their food went off and Sonia gently pulled away, giving her boyfriend a loving look before heading into the kitchen and pulling a pork roast from the oven along with a pan that now held cooked red potatoes in it, and she drained the string beans from the pot into a bowl while Grillby set the food onto the table before going over and dimming the lights, making the brown-haired woman look up as she put away the oven mitts. She then chuckled. "Hopeless romantic," she said as Grillby often would dim the lights while they were eating as he liked to have his natural fire light up the room, but he did leave the lights on a little so that it wasn't completely dark.

She felt her boyfriend's warm arms come around her before he gently pulled her into the living room and held her in a dancer's position. Sonia instantly went from curious to a little fear. "Grillby," she said, her uncertainty in her voice.

He stopped, looking at her with worry at seeing her a little scared. "My flame, is something wrong?" He asked gently.

She looked up at him. "I…I don't…I've never…danced before," she admitted softly.

The fire monster was a little surprised, but he held her closer to him. "But I've seen you dancing around the room many times, my beautiful flame," he pointed out gently.

"By myself though," she said. "But…not with someone else. Not with a partner."

Grillby smiled gently and his hands gently slid to her waist. "Then let's have our first dance together, my love," he said.

Sonia still looked unsure and gently pulled away from him. "I'd…I'd step on your feet," she protested. "I…I can't. I wouldn't be good at it."

"Sonia," he said gently, again wrapping her up in his arms. "Trust me, my beautiful flame."

"I do trust you, my love," she said. "But…,"

She trailed off and went to pull away, but the fire monster wasn't about to let her retreat into herself and not give dancing with him a chance. He gently tightened his hold on her and picked her up in his arms, carrying her over to the couch. She didn't protest, which made him worry a little because she would usually playfully protest, but now she was quiet. "My beautiful flame, you're too quiet," he said now.

"I just wish I could dance with you, handsome," she admitted softly.

"You can. Just let me guide you," he coaxed.

She looked away. "I'd be a horrible student," she said softly.

The fire monster finally decided that his girlfriend needed more convincing than just words and he wiggled his fingers into her sides, which made her almost jump off the couch in surprise before she grabbed his arms and began laughing, making him chuckle.

"Well, if you can wiggle like this, my love, I'd say you can dance with me just fine," he said.

"GRILLBY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, my lovely flame," he said teasingly. "Come dance with me, Sonia."

She was lost in laughter when he began tickling her underarms, which he knew she couldn't stand being tickled just like her stomach and she squealed loudly before her laughter filled the room and the fire monster leaned down while still tickling her and nuzzled his face into her neck, which he knew tickled her. A squeak left her right then and he paused the tickle torture for a moment, letting her catch her breath while he kept his face nuzzled into her neck and began kissing her neck and under her jaw gently. Sonia smiled and turned her head slightly, her lips gently brushing over the right side of his face and he lifted up his head, smiling at her. "Well, have I convinced you?" He asked her.

She chuckled. "You mischievous fire monster," she said before giving him a loving look. "But you're the best boyfriend ever."

Grillby smiled at her and gently pulled her up from the couch and again guided her into a dancing position. She looked a little nervous, but he had an idea. "Lean against me," he said. "I'll guide you."

Trustingly, Sonia rested her head on the left side of Grillby's chest, closing her eyes and sighing lovingly as he began to sway in time with the love song playing, doing just that for a little bit before moving his left foot a little. Feeling him move, she followed by moving her right foot a little. Little by little, they began moving in sync with each other and a moment later, they were dancing together.

She smiled. "Grillby, thank you for being patient with me," she said.

He smiled back at her. "Anytime, Sonia," he said and leaned his face closer. "Anything for you, my beautiful flame."

"My handsome fire man," she responded just as he leaned her in a dancing dip and kissed her full on the mouth, still kissing her as they continued dancing for a little while.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
